ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! EDIT COMMENTS (1) SHARE The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is a 2020 crossover film based on the comic book and based on the cartoon network shows from the 2000s. The Powerpuff Girls take it easy with a VIP tour of Dexter's laboratory. When Dee Dee accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention, the fate of the multiverse is suddenly at stake. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is where the girls team up with other characters from cartoon network shows. DID YOU KNOW: that after The Powerpuff Girls turn Dexter from a cat back to a human, they use their teleportation bracelets to go to Peach Creek to have playtime with Ed, Edd, and Eddy. The Eds are the only Ed Edd n Eddy characters to be seen in this movie. After two weeks of staying in Peach Creek, the girls use their teleportation bracelets to go back to the lab. The girls go to see Johnny Bravo the next day. The girls decide to use their teleportation bracelets go back to the lab after two weeks of spending time with Johnny Bravo. The next day, the girls go into the last 3 dimensions alone. Buttercup goes to Samurai Jack's dimension, Blossom goes to Ben 10's dimension, and Bubbles goes to the Kids next door's dimension. When the three of them exit the last three dimensions they want to go to alone, Blossom and Buttercup notice Bubbles wearing a small denim jacket over her dress that she bought from the store when going jacket shopping with the five kids next door operatives. Bubbles is definitely seen wearing the denim jacket for the rest of the movie. Father from kids next door is the only KND villain seen in this crossover movie. He is the true main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! Father goes to Endsville to steal Grim's scythe. Grim does not notice a black silhouette man with a red outline named Father stealing his scythe because he is spending time with Billy, Mandy, and Irwin. Father uses the scythe to go to Townsville. And then he gets all the villains out of Townsville jail. Father decides to kidnap Professor Utonium and his next plan is to make all kids into very well behaved children. The Girls have fun time with the Eds again until the girls have two days of pain thinking about the missing Professor. There is the next scene where the Eds are sitting around a fire with their "girlfriends". There was an image on the fire of the Professor having a heart breaking message to the girls. After the message, the Professor says on the image: "And you know, I am on this image of the fire with my final words for you. I love you all, Girls. Goodbye." The image vanished completely and the girls run to a cave crying, very hurt over Professor Utonium's message. The Eds come over and do their best to comfort and console their best friends, but the three Powerpuff Girls are too sad and they continue to cry over the awful news of the Professor. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! issue 10 final fight: After The Powerpuff Girls defeat all the Townsville villains, they go to the roof of a skyscraper and Father appears right in front of them, holding Grim's scythe. Father challenges the girls to a fight. Father tells "those bug eyed runts of the litter" that he cannot believe they have defeated all the Townsville villains and that they must pay for it. The girls try to take Father down one by one, but they keep failing with Father tossing fireballs at them and by swinging Grim's scythe at them. All the characters The Powerpuff Girls met and even Irwin come over and look up at the roof of the skyscraper. The kids next door know what the girls are doing. Grim begs his slaves for the girls to get his scythe back. Monty Uno, Nigel Uno's Dad says he wants to go up to the roof of the skyscraper. The Powerpuff Girls are sitting down and are out of breath after several failed attempts to take down Father. Father asks them if they are feeling tired and then he retorts rude comments to them. That did it and it was really war. The girls charge and they begin fighting Father one by one again. Father again, tosses fireballs and swings Grim's scythe at The Powerpuff Girls. Then, the girls finally beat Father up violently. With one final blow, Father flies into the wall to where the skyscraper elevator was at high speed. Father groans as he picks up the Scythe and struggles to get up. "Where is the Professor?" Buttercup asked quietly and angrily as Father finally stands up. Father laughs evilly and the lie he says is that he never did anything to the Professor. The girls were furious at Father. "YOU!!! ARE!!! A!!! LIAR!!!" Bubbles angrily burst out. The girls snarl as they slowly approach Father. "YOU!!! ARE!!! LYING!!! TO!!! US!!!" Blossom screamed. Father starts teasing them about the kidnapped Professor with rude singing. "GO AND GET HIM!!!" Buttercup shouted angrily. The girls scream in rage and they charge at Father. Father engulfs in flames, throws a huge fireball at The Powerpuff Girls, and then swings Grim's scythe at them. The girls fall and slide on the roof, cut and burnt. Father walks over, lifts his right foot up, and quickly puts it down right on Blossom's stomach, crushing Blossom. Then, Father threatens Blossom by lowering the scythe down and pointing the scythe's blade right at Blossom's face. Buttercup and Bubbles see this. The two cry in fear and beg Father not to kill Blossom until Father quickly looks at them, screaming "SILENCE!!!!!!" with fire in his yellow eyes. Father then calls Buttercup and Bubbles fools. He tells them that they might have overpowered him with the loss of but one. "NOW... IT IS TIME FOR YOUR SISTER TO DIE!!!" Father yelled before laughing evilly and lifting Grim's scythe up. When Buttercup and Bubbles see the scythe being lifted up, they scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" in terror. As Father prepares to kill Blossom with the scythe, he stops his evil laughter and takes his right foot off Blossom's stomach when he hears someone behind him. Behind Father, was Monty Uno, who is yards from them on the skyscraper roof. "Yes Father, A.K.A Ben. I know who you are." Monty said angrily. Monty begins scolding Father for trying to destroy the kids next door so many times. "First you do all these destroy the kids next door plans, and now you are trying to destroy those bug eyed girls!" Said Monty. Father having heard everything Monty said to him, slowly removes his pipe and reveals his demon mouth. Father was very angry at Monty. Father screams at Monty for letting the kids next door defeat him a hundred, even ruining his cake making plans. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS, MONTY!" Father yelled. Father angrily screams in war cry as he charges at Monty with Grim's scythe to cut him to death. Monty uses a grappling hook to wrap the scythe's blade and to send Father over the side of the roof. The characters The Powerpuff Girls visited seeing Father dangling over the side of the skyscraper roof, begin chanting "THROW HIM TO HIS DEATH". Monty explains to Father about how much trouble he caused. Monty begins smirking and tells Father that he had his plans ruined and something way worse will come for him and it is death. Father takes out a tanto from his belt and lights it up with flames in his left hand as Father is still dangling from the side of the roof and as Father has his right hand still holding on Grim's scythe that has it's blade hooked to grappling hook. Monty tells Father that when he dies without honor, he will no longer try to destroy anyone. In one final attempt to kill Monty before Monty can finish talking, Father throws the fiery tanto in his left hand right at Monty. Bubbles caught the knife after Blossom blew the flames out with her ice breath. Buttercup kicks Father so hard that it launches him backwards. The scythe is knocked from the grappling hook and it flies up in the air in the process. Father's injuries from The Powerpuff Girls could not get him the ability to lift himself up at all. So, Father falls into a sewer. Monty having seen Father plunging into the sewer with the girls, says "Good riddance." in joy. Grim sees his scythe fall and land close in front of him. He picks his scythe up. Grim is so overjoyed to be reunited with his scythe that he hugs and kisses his scythe and tells the scythe that he missed it so much. After a while, Grim points his scythe down at the sewer and uses magic from the scythe to send Father, in a coma from the fall, to the underworld. The monsters in the world were very hungry and they were begging for food. The monsters found dinner and it was a black silhouette man with a red outline in a coma from the fall. All the monsters eat the now in a coma Father. The monsters eating Father is not seen but is heard. The girls arrive and notice the Professor is alive. The girls take the heavy chains off of the Professor which Father used to tie up his arms and legs. When the girls and Professor make their way home, they see all the Townsville villains getting arrested. Once they were home, it was time for the girls to say goodbye to their new friends. After all the characters from the cartoon network shows the girls went to say their goodbyes to The Powerpuff Girls, they go back to their worlds. The girls and Professor go upstairs. They have a dance disco party in their home for many great things, including saving the multiverse from being at stake, for stopping the kids next door's archnemesis from making all kids into very well behaved children, and for defeating all the villains Father released from jail. Before the end credits roll, there is a note being seen. The note that is seen before the end credits roll is: The delightful children from down the lane missed Father so much. They mistakenly blamed the kids next door operatives for Father's death. Their revenge on the kids next door failed. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is after the events of getting assimilated by the delightful reaper and it is before the events of Operation: INTERVIEWS. When 3 years in sector v pass, the delightful children from down the lane brought Father back to life with help from a magical genie for villains. Father was brought back to life, starting the events of Operation: INTERVIEWS. The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! will be in theaters June 2020 and it will be released August 2020. This movie will have the same movie screen on it's TV station most definitely taken from Billy and Mandy's big boogey adventure and Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show. There are some voice actors that will reprise their respective voice roles in this crossover movie, including Maurice Lamarche as Father, Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, Tara Strong as Bubbles, and Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup. Grim's scythe in this 2020 crossover movie is like always, has a black handle, has a white shiny stripe on the blade, and makes the same noise when being swung and cutting something. Father's songs are heard a second time in the end credits.